Poisonous Love
by Erie Resh
Summary: Uma amazona infeliz por seguir a sua razão e ignorar a voz de seu coração.Milo...Porque matas esse pobre amor? Saiu o capítulo 4. Join.
1. Capítulo 1 e 2

**Obs.: Hei pô, essa história não tem nada haver com a história Saint Seiya(eu creio que vcs já perceberam xD), algumas coisas eu me baseei no anime, outra eu tive que sair pesquisando mesmo...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Poisonous Love**

**Capítulo 1: Lamento no deserto **

Há dias em que você deseja morrer, desaparecer para não sofrer mais...Como é difícil viver, mais ainda quando se tem uma grande responsabilidade nas mãos.

Os pensamentos rolavam em sua cabeça, seu coração apertava...tinha sofrido muito nesses últimos dias, não sabia onde ia parar se continuasse assim. Só existia uma coisa que pode acabar com tal sofrimento, mas era necessário que algo impossível acontecesse.

"Ah!Porque isso?que eu fiz para tal?Que desgraça!"

Levantou-se de onde estava, já era quase meio-dia e o calor era tão intenso que já produzia pequenas miragens. Ajeitou sua capa para se proteger melhor do sol impiedoso do deserto e escorou-se na velha árvore que lhe proporcionava sombra. Precisava continuar vivendo, era uma amazona, não podia deixar-se envolver com um problema dessa envergadura...

Voltou a si e aparelhou seu cavalo, tinha que ir a cidade de Tozeur(1) encontrar-se com outras amazonas para ter notícias do santuário. O caminho era longo e difícil pois Tozeur era muito longe...mas mais difícil era pôr a cabeça no lugar, não queria que as garotas pensassem que ela anda com o pensamento nas nuvens.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Pensei que não ia vir mais...

-Desculpe, mas você sabe que eu não sou muito disponível.

E caíram na gargalhada.

-É muito bom te ver Lane.

-Digo o mesmo Kelda, o que fazia tanto para estar tão sumida ultimamente?

-Alguns trabalhos...mas e você, como vai o treinamento com a Kore?

-Ah!vai bem, ele é uma menina de gênio muito forte mas ela vai me aceitar como mestra, é só uma questão de tempo.

A amazona se livrou do capuz de sua capa mostrando seus longos e repicados cabelos azuis, eram belos e estavam amarrados desajeitadamente por uma fita preta. Sua máscara trazia um pequeno desenho no lado esquerdo, o símbolo de Artemis, protetora das amazonas. Só as que faziam parte do corpo de elite das amazonas usavam esse tipo de máscara.

-Mas, mudando ligeiramente de assunto, tens alguma notícia do santuário?

-Hum, nada de mais, só suas amigas douradas que te mandam lembranças, estão morrendo de saudades.

Sorri, sabia que elas iam se lembrar dela. Sim, suas verdadeiras amigas, sentia muitas saudades delas...

-Só?não tem mais não?-retrucou Lane, voltando de seu pensamento.

Kelda pensou ligeiramente.

-Não minha cara, o resto não é de muita importância.

-Então mande meus abraços para minhas companheira.

-Darei.Mas vai ficar na cidade ou vai partir?Vai haver uma festa hoje à noite.

-Vou embora, obrigada.

Era sempre assim, Lane fugia de toda sorte de diversões, nem se o rapaz mais lindo da cidade fosse ela se animaria.

"Não sei como ela consegue viver nesse tipo de vida...Tudo bem que ela tem muitas responsabilidades mas todo mundo também tem e nem por isso vai deixar de se divertir, pelo menos pra aliviar o peso da mente!"-pensou Kelda.

-Tá bom, já que é assim tudo bem mas você é quem perde...se eu fosse você não seria tão reclusa!

Ao mesmo tempo em que a amazona falava Lane subia em seu cavalo. Sem dar muito crédito ela se despede.

-Até mais ver.

E desapareceu em direção ao pôr-do-sol.

-------------------------------------------------------

Já em em casa, Lane libertasse totalmente de sua capa e de suas roupas. Precisava tomar um banho para relaxar o corpo. Cavalgar é muito cansativo.

Entrou na banheira, a água estava quente mas era bom assim mesmo, afinal a temperatura no deserto tende a baixar a medida que anoitece. Olhou para água que exibia o reflexo de seu rosto,tão delicado...parece ter sido trabalhado por um excelente artesão. Seu nariz era afilado e levemente arrebitado. Sua boca, bem desenhada, era tão vermelha que se destacava no rosto, só perdia para os olhos. Esses sim merecem especial atenção!Felinos, dão ao seu rosto a sensualidade de uma female fatale ao mesmo tempo que produz um ar infantil e meigo.

Meneou a cabeça e suspirou. Levantou da banheira e se secou. Gostaria muito que aquela água lavasse sua alma como lavou seu corpo...Vestiu uma sua roupa de dormir e se enfiou por debaixo do cobertor. Fechou os olhos pensando no que a afligia nesses últimas semanas. Como ela se arrependeu de ter pisado pela primeira vez na ilha de Milos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Retorno ao passado**

Santuário/Grécia

As manhãs de verão na Grécia são bem quentes e ensolaradas,isso todo mundo sabe, mas a de hoje estava demais. Parece que Apolo não estava muito bem hoje e resolveu descontar nos pobres mortais. "É segunda-Feira, não há ninguém na praia..."São pensamentos vindos de uma cabecinha cheia de travessuras.Gostava de fugir para locais desertos quando sente a necessidade de estar sozinha para pensar, não gostava de ser incomodada em seu mundo imaginário. Começou caminhar na beira da praia deixando as ondas do mar molhar seus pezinhos. Ah!como sentiria saudades daqui...Eram coisas preciosíssimas para ela. Chegando num ponto bem distante da praia sentou-se num pedaço de tronco que foi trazido pelo mar. Pensava em tantas coisas, nas amigas, nos vizinhos, na floresta,no mar...Se desfazer de tudo aquilo era muito difícil, principalmente para uma menina de 10 anos.

Nesse momento algo quebrou seus pensamentos.

-Hei!-grita a menina, furiosa.

-Me desculpe, foi sem querer.-disse o menino, apanhando sua bola e se afastando faceiramente.

Ele sai em disparada na direção de seus amigos que gritavam impacientemente seu nome. Milo. Nesse instante ela levanta do tronco, espera os meninos desaparecerem e volta para casa de sua mestra. Na porta a mulher avistou a menina de longe e foi de encontro a ela.

-Onde você estava garota?-Perguntou a mestra em tom de estresse.

-Estava vendo o mar, queria me despedir.-respondeu a infanta.

Compadecida, a mestra lançou um olhar de ternura na pequena. "Coitada, tão ingênua." Mal sabe sua pupila que a cada dia a surpreende com sua pureza e inocência. É tão difícil meninas de sua idade se comportarem assim, geralmente pensam em namorar e se meter em festas de adultos.

-Helene, você ainda vai ver o mar quando chegarmos na Tunísia, lá também tem praias sabia?

-Eu sei, mas é diferente. O mar daqui não é o mesmo de lá.-Lane respondeu, com ar de tristeza.

É verdade, apesar de ambos os lugares serem banhados pelo mar mediterrâneo para Lane sempre será dois mares distintos. Afinal a paisagem costeira Tunisiana é diferente da grega. Sem contar que toda a sua infância foi vivida aqui, ela queria se despedir de cada elemento antes de partir.

-Vamos embora amanhã minha linda, -disse a mestra, carinhosamente.-por isso não quero que você vá para longe, quero vê-la ao alcance de minha vista.

-Está certo, vou ficar brincando aqui fora, está certo?

A mestra balançou com a cabeça afirmando e entrou na casa para terminar de arrumar o que estava faltando para viagem.

-------------------------------------

Lane brincava com suas amigas, eram meninas dos vilarejos vizinhos e aprendizes de outras amazonas.No santuário mulheres eram bem-vindas, amazonas ou não,mas pessoas do sexo masculino não podiam entrar.Enquanto brincavam uma delas soltou uma conversa.

-Os meninos do santuário dos cavaleiros são uns bagunceiros, vivem batendo uns nos outros e atrapalhando as brincadeiras das crianças do vilarejo onde eu moro!

-Eles são assim mesmo, uns mal-educados!-respondeu a outra, concordando.

Lane escutava atentamente, já ouvira falar da fama deles. Sempre que suas amigas chegavam era uma presepada diferente. Sua mestra sempre pedia para ela nunca sair dos arredores do santuário alertando-a que os homens não podem ver o rosto das amazonas, como Lane ainda não fora admitida no santuário por causa de sua idade ela não podia sair do convívio das mulheres mascaradas, ou seja, nenhum homem poderia ver o seu rosto. Por isso a menina, cautelosamente, só vai a lugares desertos ou a praia em dias que não vai ninguém. Porém nesse dia ela foi pega de surpresa por um menino de cabelos da mesma cor dos dela e com olhos azuis tão vivos e impetuosos como o mar que ela tanto amava. Não sabia o que fazer...Poderia socá-lo por ter dado uma bolada tão forte em suas costas, mas seria uma covardia bater em um criança menor do que ela e também seria exigir muito de seu emocional, estava fascinada pelo seu rostinho travesso. Milo...não podia ter um nome melhor para combinar com o suas feições.

-Lane?

-Hã?-volta pro mundo real.

-Você estava tão pensativa, no que estava pensando?-Pergunta a amiga, curiosa.

-Nada, eu...Estava pensando como será o lugar para onde eu vou.-Lane responde, disfarçando.

A amiga abraça Lane.

-Não pensa nisso agora não amiga!-responde, tentando anima-la-Vamos brincar que é melhor, é última vez que vamos ficar juntas.

-Desculpa, não queria deixar vocês tristes por minha causa...

Uma das meninas a puxou pelo braço.

-Então deixa de cara feia e vamos brincar!

Todas se alegram e entraram de mata adentro. Lane andava mais devagar, não tinha o mesmo entusiasmo que as outras garotas. No mesmo passo uma menina a acompanhava, também era aprendiz de amazona, seu nome era Selene e tinha a mesma idade da Lane. Era muito faceira e às vezes gostava de seguir as meninas quando as flagra saindo às escondidas. E nessas faceirices acabou de flagrar a Lane saindo para praia e a seguiu de longe, quando Lane chegou no final da praia e se sentou no tronco trazido pelo mar, Selene se escondeu dentro um coqueiral próximo.

Agachada, observou a Lane meditando e viu quando Milo se aproximou para pegar a bola e pedir desculpas.

-Lane, posso falar com você? -Selene se aproxima mais da garota.

-Claro que pode.-Lane responde com um sorriso.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Sim, diga.

-Você conhece aquele menino que te deu uma bolada na praia?-Selene joga uma verde.

Lane se assusta, não sabia que estava sendo vigiada.

-Não, não faço idéia de quem seja...-responde Lane, já com frio na barriga.

-Eu também não sei quem ele é.-Selene se prepara para jogar seu veneno.-Mas eu perguntei a uma amiga minha do vilarejo e com a descrição ela disse que era um aprendiz de cavaleiro e se chamava Milo.

O coração de Lane quase que sai do peito, ela não imaginava aonde ia a ousadia de sua amiga. Assustada e um pouco vermelha ela pára de caminhar e, virnado-se para a amiga pergunta nervosamente:

-Selene, como é que você fez para arrancar essa informação da garota?Por acaso você falou que ele tinha me visto?

-Calma, nada disso, eu simplesmente inventei uma história para ela. Não se preocupe, eu não te envolvi na conversa, ela nem desconfiou de minha versão!-responde Selene tentando acalmar os ânimos da amiga.

Lane estava em polvorosa. "E agora?"

_-_Fique calma, eu não vou contar para ninguém, pode ficar tranqüila, é um segredo nosso.

Isso deixa Lane mais aliviada. "Até quanto será o preço desse segredo?'

_-_Eu quero que você guarde ouviu?Senão...

-Está certo, não se preocupa não!Mas, voltando ao assunto, o que você achou dele?-Outra verde.

-Que é isso Selene!-Lane cora. "Como Selene era indiscreta!"

-Bah!Não tem nada de mais na minha pergunta, já que o pior aconteceu...

Sim, ele tinha visto o seu rosto, era o pior de tudo que podia acontecer a ela.

-Eu achei ele muito bonitinho.-Selene sorriu maliciosamente.

Lane cora ficando mais vermelha do quê uma maçã madura. Tinha que concordar com a amiga, Milo era mesmo um doce!

-Sim, é lindo...

-Ha!Você ficou tão vermelha...Gosta dele?

Seu rosto queima, Selene estava indo longe demais.

-Selene!-Lane esconde o rosto com as mãos.

-Tá, tá, desculpa.

-Eu vou ter que ir senão minha mestra vai se zangar outra vez, adeus!-Lane falou correndo em direção a sua casa.

-Adeus amiga!-Selene acena.

"Ah!É tão difícil dizer adeus..."Lane sente um aperto no peito.

---------------------------------------------------

Em casa a mestra põe na mesa o jantar de Lane e ao se recolher pede para a menina que, quando terminasse de comer, fosse direto para cama. Lane balançou a cabeça afirmando.Terminada sua refeição ela se retira para o seu quarto e cai na cama. Estava morta de cansada e com muito sono. E sem perceber adormeceu, em seu sono sonhava com a viagem do dia seguinte, com o mar e com o Milo...

**Continua...**

Nota:

(1)Tozeur é uma cidade que fica ao sul da Tunísia.


	2. Continuação do cap 2

**Poisonous Love**

**Continuação do capítulo 2:**

Uma voz rompe o sonho. Era a voz de sua mestra lhe chamando para tomar café.

-Seja rápida, nós temos que partir logo!

A menina levanta da cama, coça os olhinhos inchados de sono e vai para cozinha. Ao vê sua mestra levando as malas para fora de casa seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-Eu não quero sair daqui...

-Mas é preciso, não posso treina-la aqui.-explicou a sua mestra.-Se você quiser ser uma amazona de escorpião é preciso treinar em locais mais hostis onde só quem sobrevive é o mais forte. Agora seque essas lágrimas, uma amazona não pode ter apegos a tudo, muitas vezes é preciso abnegar-se para atingir os objetivos...

Lane seca as lágrimas e vai tomar café. Quando termina veste a roupa que sua mestra separou para ela, penteia seu cabelo e corre para sala.

-Estou pronta!-disse, finalmente.

-Então vamos?

Lane olha para o interior da casa com olhar de despedida.

-Sim, vamos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Douz/Tunísia

-Ah, Estou exausta!

A mestra suspira, pede para o rapaz que as acompanhou para pôr as malas no chão e leva a pequena adormecida para o quarto. "Foi muito cansativo para ela...nunca viajou de navio."Pensava enquanto colocava Lane na cama. A menina se mexe um pouco com que quisesse se acomodar melhor no colchão mas não acordou. A mestra se retira do quarto e vai desfazer as malas. Terminado o serviço ela toma um banho e vai dormir, tinha uma dura semana pela frente, afinal estavam em terra estranha e com pessoas não muito amigáveis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte...

Grécia

Um menino de cabelos azuis está sentado em um tronco trazido pelo mar, olha impaciente na direção do santuário...Nada. "Eu acho que ela não vem não."Ele olha para trás querendo saber de quem era o dono essas palavras e vê um garoto de cabelos loiros do mesmo tamanho que o seu.

-Só mais um pouco Oria.-Milo se enche de esperança.

-Você acha mesmo que ela vai voltar?-Aiolia sorri.-E se ela for do santuário das amazonas?

-Eu acho que não, se fosse assim ela estaria com a máscara...

Aiolia calou-se, mesmo com a justificativa do amigo ele ainda tinha suas dúvidas. Uma vez escutou do seu irmão Aiolos que uma amazona só pode usar a máscara quando ela é aceita como tal pelo santuário, se a menina não usava máscara talvés ela ainda esteja em fase de análise. Mas pode ser que ela seja como uma dessas meninas da aldeias circunvizinhas.

-E também se ela fosse mesmo uma aprendiz de amazona não viria aqui...Poderia ser vista por nós.

-Você tem razão...-Aiolia finalmente se convence.

Passado um certo tempo Milo se levanta do tronco já aborrecido.

-Vamos embora, ela não vem hoje.-Esbraveja e puxa Aiolia pelo braço.

Os dois segue o trajeto de volta, Milo está super decepcionado. "Queria vê-la, saber de onde ela é..."

Estava frustrado, odiava ficar assim, sempre conseguia o que queria e agora foi diferente.

-Milo, solta o meu braço!-Aiolia grita.

-Ah!Desculpe...

Estava tão chateado que nem tinha se lembrado do amigo. Olhou para o braço de Aiolia e viu as marcas de suas unhas na pele. Aiolia ficou furioso, deu um muro na sua bochecha e saiu correndo. Milo permaneceu parado, pensando no por que de ter feito isso com o colega, nunca agiu assim...era de dar socos em quem aborrecia ele mas cravar as unhas em alguém até deixar em carne viva era demais. Só imaginava no carão que ia levar de Aiolos.

Voltou para o santuário dos homens e, ao chegar na entrada, Aiolos o chamou.

"Agora pronto!Vai ser só cascudo!"

Milo se aproxima já com muito medo.

-Milo, não me faça essa cara de condenado. Quero saber por que você fez isso no braço de Aiolia.

-Err...Foi sem querer, eu expliquei para ele.-Milo responde cabisbaixo.

-Ele disse algo que te magoou?

Aiolos sabia que Milo era muito sensível e se irava facilmente quando era ferido.

-Não, não. Ele não me disse nada.

-E o que foi então?

Milo não sabia o que responder, logo por que ele mesmo nem sabia por que fez aquilo. Ficou calado...não encarava Aiolos por nada desse mundo. O gold saint entendeu o silêncio e dispensou o menino. Milo sai em direção a casa de seu mestre, já era tarde e com certeza ele ia levar outra bronca. "Como se não bastasse a do Aiolos eu vou ter que ouvir o do meu mestre também...Que saco!"

Chegando em casa, dito e feito, o mestre o puxou pela orelha e lhe deu uma forte repreensão.

-Vou te dar uma lição menino para você me obedecer, mas não vai ser agora, só quando estivermos na ilha de Milos.

-O quê?-Milo arregalou os olhos.

Não acreditou no que ouviu. Sair do santuário?Ilha de Milos?

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu, quero te dar um treinamento mais rígido e lá é perfeito, as condições físicas e climática favorecem um treinamento árduo e proveitoso e na ilha tem muitos garotos com você que ambicionam ser o cavaleiro de escorpião.

Sim, essa era a palavra certa para o seu mestre, ambicionar. Era isso que ele queria de Milo, ou melhor, exigia de Milo. Queria que o menino cobiçasse em possuir a armadura mais do que o seu direito de continuar vivendo. Milo ainda era muito novo para entender isso, porém seu mestre era paciente e ao seu tempo iria trabalhar em sua personalidade.

O menino estava aturdido, teria pouco tempo para procurar a menina, nem sabia seu nome!Só sabia que era linda...talvés, alguma nereide(2) que saiu do mar para se refrescar ao sol. "Se for terei poucas chances de vê-la novamente!"

-Partiremos daqui à três dias, e vê se não apronta mais uma dessas senão eu mudo de idéia em relação ao seu castigo!

-Err...tá bom mestre, não precisa ficar mais bravo comigo.

-E vá para o seu quarto e só saia de lá quando te chamar!

-Sim senhor.

Milo se tranca no quarto. "Droga, o que faço?", nesse pensamento ele fecha os olhos e adormece em seguida.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Douz/Tunísia

Nas dunas douradas da cidade 9 anos se passaram e muita coisa mudou. A população cresceu rapidamente e caravanas de diversas parte do país param para descansar em seu oásis e vender suas especiarias. Todos os dias não há sossego, principalmente nos dias de quinta-feira onde acontece a habitual venda de camelos, daí pode-se imaginar a cena. Apesar de tanto movimento nos comércios Douz ainda possui a aparência de uma vila que está cercada de tradições antigas e costumes rudimentares.

-Como eu já te disse, não tem futuro nós continuarmos aqui. Veja você mesma, essa cidade está ficando um caos por causa dessa gente, não podemos continuar treinando desse jeito .

-Claro que podemos, há espaço suficiente adiante, ou você não enxerga mais as dunas?

Duas moças estão discutindo na praça central, ambas estão usando máscaras e roupas típicas da região. Algumas mulheres olham assustadas para as jovens pois, por não usarem roupas apropriadamente femininas, já deixam claro que são amazonas. Uma delas tem a cabeça descoberta e os cabelos soltos, para a fúria das moças recatadas do local. Mulheres não podem fazer isso, são regra daquele lugar, mas as amazonas não se preocupam em segui-las. Logo porque querem deixar bem claro que não obedecem a nenhum tipo de ordem que não seja vinda do santuário e que não são mulheres frágeis e submissas e sim guerreiras que não obedecem a regras impostas pelos homens.

-Só que as dunas muitas vezes estão cheias de mercadores idiotas!-esbraveja uma delas.

A receptora da mensagem fica pensativa, não desejava sair de Douz. Depois de tantos anos que havia saído da Grécia para vir morar nesse lugar estranho nunca esteve nos seus planos migrar novamente, havia se acostumado com aquela vida.

-E o que você sugere então?-indagou finalmente ao mesmo tempo que retirava uma mecha de seus cabelo do rosto.

-Bem, eu estava pensando num lugar onde tem muitas amazonas do nosso signo treinando por lá. Seu terreno é irregular e em alguns pontos é inóspito, muito bom para treinamento e provas.

-E que lugar é esse?-a curiosidade da ouvinte se aguça.

-É uma das ilhas gregas, a ilha de Milos.

-Hum...ouvi falar dela, não é a ilha de afrodite?

-Sim, é essa mesma. Eu examinei as possibilidades e acho que vai ser de muito proveito para nós se formos para lá.

A outra reflete enquanto amarra seu cabelo, o vento estava muito afoito.

-Não sei...

-Qual é Lane, vai ficar presa a essa terra por causa de laços sentimentais bobos ao invés de se aprimorar suas técnicas?Você sabe que tem muita amazona atrás daquela armadura, não podemos relaxar, temos que dar o máximo de nós se quisermos ganhar.

-Sim, é verdade. Me despedirei de minha mestra e partirei com você.

A amazona ficou muito feliz com a decisão de Lane, sabia que ela ia ceder, afinal era muito inteligente e sabia da necessidade de evoluir seus conhecimentos e seu cosmo.

-Que tal irmos amanhã? assim viajaremos para a cidade de Mahdia(3) onde nós pegaremos um navio com destinos as ilhas gregas.

-Certo. Nos encontramos aqui.

Ambas se despedem e seguem seus rumos. Ao atravessar as ruas pensamentos atormentavam a cabeça de Lane, como será sua nova vida na ilha de Milos?Sua mente não a deixava em paz, tinha medo, sim, tinha medo do desconhecido. Mas já chegou o momento de amadurecer, não podia se apegar a coisas tão banais, tinha que fazer valer os ensinamentos de sua mestra.Por fim chegou em casa. Sua mestra estava ocupada preparando o almoço, era quase meio-dia.

-Até que enfim você chegou moça.-falou a mestra em tom de gracejo.-Trouxe o que eu te pedi?

-Sim, vou por aqui.-responde se direcionando a mesa.

-O que você tem?-pergunta a mestra arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Hã?

A mestra de Lane era muito sagaz, nada escapava ao olhos dela, principalmente se referindo a sua pupila. Para ela Lane era tão transparente quanto a água límpida sendo assim quase impossível a jovem esconder algo dela...ela sabia penetrar em sua alma através de seus olhos negros. Vendo que tentar dissimular não adiantaria de nada Lane se rende.

-Uma amiga me chamou para partir em função de aprimorar nossas técnicas, me indicou uma ilha e eu concordei em acompanha-la...irei amanhã minha mestra, a senhora se importa em deixá-la?

A amazona olhava atentamente para sua pupila, não esperava coisa tão repentina, mas ficou orgulhosa de sua menina pois era testemunha que seus conselhos fizeram o efeito que tanto esperava. Se a moça não se decidisse ela mesma iria expulsá-la de Douz. Com a idade que tinha era inconcebível que a menina não tomasse posição na vida.

-Não Helene, já estava a seu tempo. Vá e abandone suas lembranças quando sair desta cidade.

Lane abraçou sua mestra e pousou sua testa em seus ombros, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Seria forte, não iria chorar.

-Muito obrigada mestra pelos seus preciosos ensinamentos, não os esquecerei jamais.

A mestra tomou o rosto da jovem em suas mãos e beijou sua testa.

-Me dê retorno deles, viverei em paz se souber que você atingiu o nosso objetivo, não se esqueça dele quando chegar nessa ilha. Se esqueceres jamais ponha seus pés aqui, ouviu bem?

Lane balança a cabeça afirmando. Ela sabia muito bem o seu objetivo, aquilo que sua mestra a havia preparado durante todos esses anos...não podia desepciona-la, tinha que ir adiante.

-Sim, eu voltarei senhora, mas virei com o nosso trofeu, isso eu te juro.

A mestra se afastou com um sorriso de satisfação. Era isso que queria ouvir.

-Vá se banhar moça que eu porei o seu almoço.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madrugada do dia seguinte...

Lane avista a amiga sentada numa velha fonte que fica no meio da praça, estava dormindo quando a amiga se aproximou.

-Acorda dorminhoca, que exemplo héin?-Lane sorri e cutuca a colega.

-Hum...quê?Nossa, cochilei mesmo.

-Sei, vamos então?

-Peraí, eu acordei agora!

Lane cai na gargalhada e, fazendo por caso, começa a caminhar deixando sua amiga para trás. A outra viu que não ia ser esperada correu e alcançou Lane.

-Olha, tem um transporte lá na frente!

E as duas acenam para o motorista, este vendo as moças foi ao encontro delas e perguntou:

-Vão para onde senhoritas?

-Bem, queríamos que o senhor nos levasse até a cidade mais próxima, porém se o senhor quiser nos levar até Mahdia nos seria de bom grado, tem pagaremos muito bem se for do seu agrado.

O homem concordou. Lane sabia que era muito fácil convencer esses motoristas, as pessoas da região são muito carentes e por um preço bom fazem qualquer negócio.As moças entraram no carro e partiram ao seu destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cidade de Mahdia

-Uff, chegamos!

As moças saltam do carro, terminado de pagar a viagem ao motorista Lane abre a sua bolsa e tira o mapa da cidade.

-Vamos procurar um local para a gente passar a noite e amanhã vamos pegar o navio.

-Ok, mas vamos logo porque já é tarde e estou exausta!

Caminharam um bom percurso até acharem uma pousada vaga. Já instaladas em seus quartos as moças vão tomar banho e dormir, estavam mortas de cansadas.

No dia seguinte Lane bate na porta do quarto da amiga.

-Já está pronta?

-Peraí, um minuto!

-Vou te esperar lá fora, mas vá rápido senão vamos perder o navio!

-Tá.

Minutos depois a amazona sai da pousada com suas bagagens e ambas segue em direção ao porto. Chegando lá entram no navio e se acomodam.

-Quase íamos perdendo...

-É.

O navio se desatraca do porto e em poucos minutos já estava distantes da terra seca. Lane ao ver essa bela visão lembrou-se de sua primeira viagem...como havia sofrido!vomitava tanto que achava que ia ter um troço. Um sorriso brota de seu rosto.

-Estou tão feliz Lane, nunca viajei de navio, e você?

-Eu já mas era muito nova na época.

A amiga olhava pela janela o mar bravio.

-Se eu fosse você não ficaria aí na janela não viu.-Lane retrucou.

-Uê, porquê?-perguntou a sua amiga

-Não me pergunte, vá por mim, experiência própria.

A amazona meio sem entender sentou ao lado da amiga, esta pousou o braço em seus ombros, estavam muito felizes e conversavam muito. Seria uma viagem muito longa até as ilhas gregas.

**Continua...**

Nota:

(2)Nereide: Filha de Nereu, deus do mar.

(3)Mahdia: Cidade costeira que fica ao oeste do país.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Poisonous Love**

**Capítulo 3: Uma nova vida em uma ilha**

Dias se passaram até que o navio desembarcou seus últimos passageiros na ilha de Milos, foi uma festa para os turistas vindos de várias partes do mundo. No meio dessa gente estavam as duas amazonas, meio embaraçadas é verdade, pois nunca viram tanta euforia e gente esquisita de perto. Alguns estrangeiros olhavam curiosos para as jovens, talvez tentando adivinhar o por que de estarem mascaradas, outros bem audaciosos tentavam uma comunicação com elas em inglês, porém em vão, as amazonas não entendiam nada do que eles falavam. Lane puxou sua colega até um balneário próximo, já estava ficando aborrecida com o assédio.

-Vamos pedir informações.

Chegando no balneário perguntaram ao balconista se ele sabia a localização da área de treinamento dos cavaleiros. O homem olha assustado e indagou-as por que queriam tanto essa informação. As moças olham uma para outra e começam a rir.

-Olha para nós moço, somos amazonas!-a amiga de Lane responde desdenhosamente.

-Eu sei, é visível.

-Então, para quê o cuidado?

O homem olha para em direção a uma colina que ficava ao lado do balneário.

-Os cavaleiros de lá tem fama de serem muito cruéis -o homem se arrepia.-Graças aos deuses que eu não tive a sorte de me deparar com nenhum deles!

O homem faz uma pausa, respira e continua.

-Muita gente já morreu treinando por lá...Vocês tem certeza que é isso que querem, ir para lá?

-Sim. Lane respondeu determinada.-Eles acompanham o estilo de vida dos escorpiões...os mais fortes vivem e se tornam mais cruéis, e os mais fracos morrem.

O homem fica espantado com a resposta da amazona. "Ela está disposta a se arriscar para ser alguém."Convencido de que a moça não ia voltar atrás explicou as trilhas de acesso ao local. Elas agradeceram e se despediram do balconista.

-Boa sorte para as duas!-Ele acenou.

E voltando ao que tinha deixado ficou a pensar enquanto fazia o seu serviço."Que os deuses tenham piedade delas."-lamentou.

Enquanto isso as jovens seguiram minuciosamente as instruções até chegarem em um vale muito acidentado e indefinido, o terreno era perigoso e qualquer pisada em falso poderia resultar algo fatal. Lane levantou a sua vista.

"Ninguém nas redondezas" e começam a caminhar.

Um grito ecoa no horizonte. A colega de Lane se assusta.

-O que será isso?-pergunta.

-Tenha calma, você não deve ter medo, que tipo de impressão você quer dá aos guerreiros?

-De covarde!

Ambas se viram para ver quem era o dono daquelas palavras. Um jovem saltou de uma árvore, era alto, forte e muito bonito, seus cabelos eram negros e curtos e seus olhos eram verdes. Ele se aproxima das moças e as examina dos pés a cabeça.

-Por que estão aqui?De onde são?-pergunta.

-Viemos de outro continente para vir treinar com vocês.-Lane toma a palavra.

O rapaz põe-se a rir.

-Olha, aqui não é brincadeira não viu, o pessoal aqui pega muito pesado, ninguém tem dó de ninguém!

-Isso eu bem sei.-atalhou Lane-A fama de vocês é notória em toda ilha.

-Muito bom!Pelo menos vocês são conscientes do perigo que as aguarda...me sigam, vou apresentá-las a uma das amazonas.

Elas o acompanharam até uma casa muito simples com construção bem desgastada e plantas trepadeiras em suas paredes. O jovem bate na porta, ouvem-se alguns passos e a porta é aberta por uma moça alta e esquia que sai para atendê-los.

-Hiléia, essas garotas vieram de muito longe para treinar. Você trata de arranjar um lugar para elas ficarem e apresente-as as outras.

-Hahahaha, só falta essa agora, você me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer!-zomba a jovem.

-Pronto! Não se pode dizer mais nada para essas ignorantes.-o rapaz explode.

A amazona se vira para as duas jovens.

-Olá, não liguem, mas eu adoro provocar essas cabeças de camarão!Qual é o nome de vocês?

-O meu nome é Helena mas me chamam de Lane, e essa é a Shade.

-Prazer.-Hiléia aperta a mão das duas.-São bem vindas, entrem por favor, devem estar muito cansadas.

"E como!"

Ambas tinham igual pensamento ao entrarem na casa. Lane olha rapidamente o seu interior. Por dentro ela também é muito modesta e com pouca mobília, mas era confortável.

-Venham, aqui tem um quarto para vocês.-Hiléia acena ao entrar no corredor.

Entrando no quarto Lane vai logo pondo sua bagagem na cama e a desarruma enquanto que Shade fica prostrada na cama. Quando termina se direciona para o banheiro, precisava de um bom banho senão seu corpo não ia relaxar tão cedo.

-Você não vai banhar-se antes de dormir sabidinha?

-Claro que vou.-Shade sorri.-Vou esperar você terminar.

-Não precisa não, você pode tomar comigo, eu não me importo não.

-Tá certo, se é assim...

Ela imediatamente pula da cama, arranca uma toalha de sua bagagem e entra no banheiro. Shade é uma bela moça, tem a pele morena como todas as moças de seu país, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, um verdadeiro contraste contra a pele clara e os cabelos azuis da amiga. Ambas começaram a brincar jogando água uma na outra.

-Pára Shade, não tem mais graça!-Lane protege seus olhos.

-Foi você quem começou!-Shade joga um jato de água.

-Chega, tá bom, acabou a criancice.

-Ah! Tava tão bom...

"Sim, estava muito bom, porém não sou mais criança."

Lane sabia que precisava amadurecer se quisesse alcançar seu objetivo. Sua época de brincar passou, foi abandonada nas areias do deserto...hoje tinha 19 anos, era uma mulher e não mais uma menina. Tinha que assumir responsabilidades e agir com frieza e passionalidade... isso tudo era muito difícil para ela pois não é de sua natureza agir assim, porém por força das circunstâncias ela teria que aderir esse tipo de comportamento se quisesse sobreviver entre os "escorpiões" da ilha.

-Algum problema?-pergunta Shade, preocupada.

-Hã? Nada, só estava pensando...

-No quê, posso saber?-Shade se aproxima para encarar a amiga.

-Não vale a pena dizer.

-Vamos, diga!

-Não insista, eu não vou dizer.

-Tudo bem.-Shade suspira.-Se você quer assim...mas se precisar eu estarei sempre disponível para te ouvir.

-Obrigada, quando eu sentir que realmente preciso eu não hesitarei em procurá-la.-Lane abraça a amiga.

-Nossa, como você é carente...-Shade diz maliciosamente.

-Ahhhhhhg!Você me mata!

A tunisiana não podia deixar de dizer as suas, tinha um grande censo de humor! Fazer o quê, tinha que aturá-la em seu convívio...Deixaram o banheiro e foram se vestir. "Aqui até a noite é diferente da Tunísia, faz muito calor!"-pensou. Curiosamente, a amiga reclama a mesma coisa. Lane comenta que estava pensando aquilo e a duas sorriram pela coincidência.

-Vamos dormir!-Lane apaga a luz.

-Você quer dizer tentar né, porque com esse calor eu acho que não vai dá não!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte as garotas sentiram na pele o nível de crueldade dos treinamentos, parecia uma grande prova de fogo, todavia se saíram muito bem chamando a atenção de muitos rapazes. Estavam estupefatos com o desempenho das novatas. Entre esses observadores estavam dois homens dignos de nossa atenção, um deles perguntou ao seu vizinho de onde eram as jovens. Este respondeu que ouviu dizer que provinham da Tunísia. "É impressionante, elas possuem uma resistência admirável! Com certeza devem ter se exercitado no deserto..." Estava admirado com a agilidade e precisão com que as amazonas atacavam seus opositores.

-Vai continuar vendo isso meu mestre?-Uma voz conhecida atrapalha seus pensamentos.-Vamos embora terminar nosso treinamento.

O cavaleiro olha por trás de seu ombro.

-Acalme-se Milo, logo voltaremos.-ele responde finalmente.-Vai deixar de ver isso?

O rapaz meio já que impaciente cruza os braços.

-Eu não curto ver essas coisas, não acho nada interessante ver mulheres lutando, não sabem lutar.

O mestre solta uma gargalhada. Nisso Milo tinha razão. Contudo ele não estava perdendo seu tempo ali só para admirar uma luta, aliás a maioria dos homens presentes não tinham esse intuito. Estavam ali para admirar as mulheres, coisa que Milo ainda não despertou. "É muito criança ainda."-pensou. "Coitado, nem sabe o que perde!"-Um sorriso sardônico brota no seu rosto.

-Um dia você mudará de idéia garoto.

Milo o ignora e segue em direção as campinas. Queria entender o que o mestre falava...às vezes parece que ele fala para complicar sua mente de propósito.

"Como eu o odeio, não podia me haver castigo pior do que suportá-lo!"

Milo senta na grama. Desejava tanto saber o por que de ter essa má sorte, desde de que saiu da Grécia para morar nessa ilha exótica seus dias se transformaram num inferno, seus treinos eram muito puxados e seu mestre o tratava com mais rispidez e dureza, como se ainda guardasse mágoas de suas antigas travessuras. Sofria bastante com isso, o machucava muito...nessas horas o garoto relembrava seu tempo de infância quando contava com 7 anos. Sorria quando recordava suas brigas com Aiolia e de suas traquinagens, as paisagens gregas e das pessoas.

Nesse momento uma recordação dolorida surgiu ao seu pensamento, se sentia muito infeliz por não ter mais visto a garotinha da praia. Lembrava que a havia procurado por vários lugares junto a Aiolia, mas sem sucesso, até que esbarrou com algumas meninas da vizinhança.

-Olá Milo, tá aprontando o quê?-provocou uma delas.

O moleque olhava confuso para menina.

"Tá ficando maluca?"Aiolia ao notar que uma delas estava triste perguntou:

-O que é que você tem, te fizeram mal?

A moça sorriu corando.

-Não, ninguém me fez mal.

-Então o que foi?-Aiolia se preocupava mais ainda.

-Não é de sua conta Aiolia!

-Hei, não fala assim com ele não Lúcia, ele nem perguntou para você, vê se fica na tua e deixa a menina responder!

Lúcia se assustou com a agressividade de Milo, isso serviu para deixá-la quietinha no seu canto. A menina pediu desculpas a Aiolia pelo intrometimento da amiga e explicou que sentia a falta de sua amiga que havia partido.

-Ela foi para onde?-Aiolia pergunta curioso

-Antes de partir ela disse que ia para um outro lugar depois desse mar.

-Hum...você deve gostar muito dela, não é?-ele sentia muita pena da menina.

-Sim.-ela confessa.-Mas o que me fez lembrar dela foi seu amigo aí, ele é muito parecido com a Lane...-suspirou.

Uma fagulha passou pela cabeça de Milo, juntou precisamente as informações com a idéia que tinha e descobriu o que tanto procurava.

-Por acaso eu tenho cara de mulher?-disse fingindo não ter entendido.

-Não!-a menina gritou.-Não é nada disso! É por que ela tem a cor de seus cabelos!

"Aha!"

-Sim, sei...você acha mesmo que vai me enganar?-continuou fazendo seu jogo.

-Não tô te enganando, é sério!-declarou extasiada.

-E como ela é?

A menina foi dando a descrição detalhadamente. Quando terminou Aiolia e Milo se olharam e, como que advinhassem o pensamento um do outro, acenaram afirmativamente.

-Tudo bem. Mas como você sabe que ela é assim se é uma aspirante à amazona?Como é que você viu seu rosto?-ele a acuou. Ela estava indo aonde ele queria.

-Ela não usa máscara, ainda não foi admitida pelo santuário...

O coração de Milo vibrava. "Era ela mesma, eu não posso está errado!"

-Vamos Aiolia, era só o que falta agora!

-Tá certo, tchau Marin.-saudou gentilmente.

Milo não soube esperar o amigo e sumiu da vista de todos, Aiolia correu em direção a mata procurando o amigo. Sentiu um puxão na camisa.

-Me procurando? Seu tonto.-Milo desata a rir.

-Que sacanagem cara, você me deixou sozinho com as meninas.

-Que é que tem? Por acaso não é isso que você quer? Queria te deixar mais a vontade com a Marin...

Aiolia imediatamente corou, Milo era um mal amigo mesmo.

-Não sei do que você está falando!-consegui balbuciar finalmente.

-Não se faça de bobo.-Milo queria provocar mais.-Sei que você é afim dela!

-Nada disso, mal falo com ela.-Aiolia tentava se defender.

-Nem tente desconversar, você não me convence!-disse Milo triunfalmente.

Aiolia já estava sem jeito, não tentou discutir mais com o amigo, sabia que seria inútil, Milo era muito opinioso. Um silêncio reinou sobre eles, Aiolia não gostou disso e resolveu jogar um assunto.

-É Milo, eu não te disse que a menina era das amazona?Eu já suspeitava!

-Tem razão, era uma aprendiz...Eita!-o terror tomou conta do menino.

-O que foi?-Aiolia perguntou aturdido.

-Você não percebeu Oria? Ela é uma aprendiz de amazona!

-E daí?

-Como e daí seu burro!-Milo bate na cabeça de Aiolia.-Se ela é uma aspirante eu não poderia ver o seu rosto.

-Sim, mas isso é só pra amazonas e ela ainda não foi admitia.-Aiolia leva a mão à cabeça, a tapa foi muito forte.

-Mas ela será, e quando for saberá que teve alguém que viu seu rosto!-Milo já via a gravidade do problema.-Então ela vai me procurar para tentar me matar!

-Bobagem Milo, ela não irá fazer isso, você não teve culpa e também ela está muito longe talvês até te esqueça quando estiver grande.-Tentou acalmar o amigo.

Mas isso ainda não tinha convencido o garoto, não deveria ter visto seu rosto e nem ter falado com ela. Agora estava preso a menina que amava! Ela também poderia amá-lo, é o que recomenda as regras do santuário, mas isso ficaria ao critério dela.

-Se ela me amasse...

Finalmente Milo emergiu de seu passado. Olhou para o mar e voltou a lembrar-se dela, por mais que estivessem distantes um do outro eles sempre teriam uma ligação pois ele guardava seu segredo em sua alma. A não ser que ela viesse reivindicar esse segredo...ele gostaria muito se isso acontecesse, gostaria de vê-la novamente, nem que fosse só para lutarem, lutaria com prazer só porque estava ao seu lado.

Milo imaginava a nova Lane, com certeza deve estar muito diferente do rostinho meigo que povoava a mente do rapaz.

"Deve estar mais linda...daria qualquer coisa para ver seu rosto novamente, a minha vida se preciso."

Era muito determinado. De repente, o ruído de passos o surpreenderam.

-O que faz aí sozinho?-Ouve-se uma voz abafada por uma inexpressiva máscara.

-Quem é você!

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – O passado no presente**

Milo levanta bruscamente da relva. Estava muito desnorteado e ofegante, fora pego de surpresa... Sentia a caixa toráxica pulsar, como se o seu coração a forçasse pra sair. Porém, ligeiramente, ele se recompôs. Não poderia mostrar fraqueza, ainda mais diante de uma mulher desconhecida.

-Desculpe, mas não resisti quando vi você aí sozinho...

O jovem não deu tempo de Lane terminar a frase saindo do local em direção oposta. Nunca teve amizade com nenhuma pessoa da ilha... E nem queria ter, desprezava todos. Preferira ser indiferente às pessoas de Milos, assim como era a sua própria vida e ao seu sofrimento. E é isso que ele aspergia em Lane naquele momento, indiferença.  
A aspirante fica sem jeito com a situação, resumindo-se somente em o ver sumir entre as árvores do local.

"Milo, como você mudou...".

Ela o reconheceu no meio dos demais que a assistiam lutar. Fazia muito tempo mas não o tinha esquecido. Como ele estava alto e bonito! Seus traços infantis deram lugar a traços maduros e mais masculinos... Mas ainda mantinha a aparência faceira.  
Lane também notou que ele estava ficando mais forte e... Nossa, que pernas!

"Quantos anos será que ele tem? Não tem o meu tamanho ainda, deve ser muito mais novo que eu."

Sorriu por detrás da máscara. Ainda pretendia chegar mais perto daquele rapaz arisco. Ela pressentiu que no fundo ele era um bom garoto.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquele dia alguém chegou bufando em casa. Estava com tanta raiva que tremia.  
"Como ela pode ser tão atrevida?! Achou que, logo comigo, ia conseguir amizade??"  
O mestre o viu e logo pensou que seu aprendiz se engajou em alguma briga por aí. Estava sentado e bebia um copo do bom vinho local.

-Que houve héin, moço? – arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto falava.

O garoto não respondeu e entrou em seu quarto. Tomou um banho rápido pra dormir. Estendido na cama, coberto dos pés a cabeça, só pensava em fechar os olhos e nunca mais abri-los. Só os deuses sabem o quanto ele não tinha prazer no dia de amanhã.  
Da sala o mestre se levantou, indo em direção ao quarto de Milo, precisava saber o que havia dado nele. Entrando viu-o todo embrulhado.

"Imagina só, em pleno verão."

Sentou-se na borda de sua cama e, puxando a ponta do lençol, deparou-se com um rapaz de olhos fechados fingindo dormir. O mestre levou a mão aos seus cabelos azuis, acariciando-o. Como foi difícil pra ele educa-lo como se deve... Para sua insatisfação o jovem não estava dando resultado no tempo desejado. Poderia matá-lo e instruir outra pessoa, mas se tomasse essa decisão além de ter desperdiçado muito tempo em treinar o jovem, seria desonroso pra ele. O que iam falar? Que fora incapaz de formar um cavaleiro e por isso precisara liquidá-lo? Geralmente a morte é a última coisa a qual recorrem... Isso seria sinal de que o mestre não fora bom o suficiente em seu ensino. Então o único remédio era continuar, caso no final não desse certo, ia se livrar do "indesejado".  
Sua mão deixara o cabelo de seu discípulo, pois nesse momento a mente fora invadida por outro pensamento... Um mais interessante. Pensava na recém chegada que viu treinar. Era tão atraente e desejável... Muito desejável. Mesmo estando bastante suada, alimentava muito mais sua cobiça. O desejo em torná-la sua amante ardia na pele...  
Naquele momento Milo abriu um dos olhos e, apesar da pouca claridade do quarto, viu nos olhos de seu mestre algo diferente. Não entendeu a origem disso, era muito novo e ainda não havia despertado para essas coisas... Era muito inocente nas questões da paixão.  
Logo depois disso voltou a descansar, não ia ligar pra as "reações estranhas" do mestre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Milo, acorda! Zeus! Eu chamo esse menino todo dia e ele ainda não consegue acordar por si só!!

Ainda meio desorientado Milo levantou rapidamente da cama. Que noite! Tinha sonhado com coisas tão estranhas. Sonhou que estava por trás de uma das árvores da campina, acompanhado de seu mestre que trazia consigo na mão uma lança. Perguntou a ele o que ia fazer e, quando ia respondê-lo este jogou a arma no peito de uma corsa fêmea. Terminando o animal de agonizar, o mestre, com a própria lâmina da lança, abriu seu peito e arrancou o coração ainda pulsando.  
O sonhou intrigou o rapaz... Tudo isso até teria sentido se a ilha de Milos realmente tivesse corsas... E seu mestre fosse bom caçador, coisa que o jovem ainda não havia descoberto, pois o mesmo nunca mostrara tal habilidade, desde criança era sempre ele quem providenciava a caça.  
Deixando o sonho de lado se arrumou, foi à cozinha pegar algo pra comer e saiu com o mestre em direção ao local de treinamento de todos os guerreiros da região. Um terreno totalmente seco e pedregoso, onde um acidente simples poderia se transformar em algo fatal. Cortes e dilacerações são comuns, dependendo do impacto da queda. Milo tem muitas cicatrizes no corpo, desde as mais finas, quase imperceptíveis, até as mais profundas, que são poucas. Afinal muitas delas, produzidas na infância, somem conforme o desenvolvimento corporal. E, óbvio, o rapaz não estava nem um pouco preocupado com estética, não tinha vaidades.  
Achando um lugar começaram os aquecimentos. Enquanto isso um pouco mais distante duas moças estavam lutando, um delas parou pra ver os dois e mostrar a colega.

-Olha Lane, que garoto lindo! Que pena que é novinho né?

A grega olha na direção que a parceira aponta.-Lembra de uma vez, ha muito tempo atrás, de um garoto que conheci numa praia, antes de ir pra Tunísia?

-Sim, sim, lembro... Espere, vai dizer que é ele? –Shade fica surpresa.

-Sim, é. – Lane abaixa a cabeça pra fazer um rápido relaxamento.

A Tunisiana olhou pra o grego mais uma vez. Ele era todo lindo, nunca vira homem igual. Seus cabelos eram tão azuis, quase a cor de um mar profundo, e seus olhos tão claros como um céu ensolarado de verão. Estava com a pele bastante morena, mas se deduz que fora branca um dia.  
Em desaviso Shade foi alvejada por um forte golpe, e quando se levantou pra replicar Lane coloca as mãos nos quadris.

-Não reclame, sabe que estamos treinando, era pra você ficar atenta!

-Ai, é assim? Deixa chegar sua vez... A vingança é um prato que se come frio. – a moça solta um risada maliciosa esfregando freneticamente as mãos.

-Você é um caso sério... Podemos recomeçar?

-Claro, minha mestra! – ironiza.

E as duas voltara a treinar. Depois de terminado, ambas foram praticar com outras garotas. Antes de irem pra o vale de treinamento Hiléia, ela se auto-incumbiu de apresentar e, quando precisasse, entrosar as estrangeiras entre as companheiras escorpianas, todas mais velhas do que elas. Lane estava um pouco receosa sobre a reação das demais, porém felizmente elas foram muito acolhedoras e gentis. Uma delas disse que, como todas se esforçam pelo mesmo ideal, elas se unem a fim de aprimorarem até chegar à reta final onde só a que mais absorveu o aprendizado será a sobrevivente.  
Já despontava meio dia quando todos terminaram.  
Lane havia se despedido das garotas quando, olhou pra os lados... onde estava a Shade?

"Ai meu Deus, onde está aquela cabeçuda?!"

Meneou a cabeça. A amiga nem conhecia o lugar direito... Não podia se aventurar por aí sozinha. Mas, talvez fosse bobagem essa preocupação.  
Por fim das contas a aspirante sentou numa pedra debaixo de uma árvore resolvendo esperar mais um pouquinho pela sumida. Por casualidade, ela olhou pra um local próximo e observou um rapaz de cabelos azuis andando em uma certa direção. A jovem se levantou pra ter uma melhor visão para onde ele estava se dirigindo e, vencida pelo desejo e a excitação, resolveu segui-lo.  
Sorrateiramente, com precaução para não ser vista, andou por muito tempo até chegar a uma mata mais densa, na parte sul da ilha. Queria entender porque aquele jovem caminhara pra um lugar tão isolado... Ele parou em um lago e Lane imediatamente se escondeu por trás de uma árvore de tronco robusto. Ao observá-lo ela percebeu alguns ferimentos que estavam sendo limpos com um pano umedecido. Como desejava ajuda-lo, mas teria que ser descoberta... Não queria que Milo, ao vê-la, ficasse aborrecido e a deixasse a ver navios. Contudo, ele precisava de alguém pra cuidar de suas feridas antes que infeccionassem, o que era mais provável se o rapaz continuasse tratrando-as daquela maneira. Com esse dilema, a aspirante resolveu-se pelo mais difícil. Saiu de seu esconderijo e foi, com passos meio contidos, em direção ao garoto. Ele percebeu que vinha vindo alguém e rapidamente se colocou em posição de ataque, porém, ao reconhecer quem era, se agachou levando o pano ensangüentado à água.

-O que você quer? – perguntou ele em tom áspero.

-Ajudar-lhe. – Lane se aproximou mais.

-Ah, então, você vem pra um lugar que nem conhece, digamos, por coincidência, com a intenção de me ajudar? – diz ironicamente – Nossa, fico tão agradecido... Mas pode ficar sossegada pois não preciso de sua ajuda, garota.

- Bem, eu não ia enganar ninguém. O segui, mas não sabia que você estava ferido. Deixe-me ajudar, por favor.

Milo a olha perplexo.

-Eu já disse que não. Você não entende? Nenhum homem aqui pede ajuda a mulheres, é humilhante. Quer que eu passe vergonha?

-Hehe, ninguém está vendo. – Lane se aproveita da distração do escorpiano e rapidamente pega seu braço. –Deixe seu orgulho de lado só por um momento... Aqui não há ninguém pra cobrar de você essa exigência idiota.

Ela tomou o pano de suas mãos e envolveu uma das feridas cuidadosamente, essa era a mais lamentável, as outras com uma cuidadosa limpeza ficariam melhores por si só. O grego ficou pasmo com a atitude dela. As aspirantes à amazona da ilha eram indiferentes com o sexo masculino, como se os homens não existissem. Não ia mais insistir, não faria mais sentido. Realmente ele precisava de ajuda, não sabia o que fazer com ferimentos tão feios.  
Lane saiu à procura de alguma planta medicinal. Seria mais fácil se conhecesse as plantas que existiam na ilha... E será que no local onde estava havia alguma? Depois de tanto procurar retornou ao Milo com umas ervas que ela conhecia e que eram muito boas como cicatrizantes e antiinflamatórias. Abriu o curativo provisório e colocou a mistura de ervas. Milo se sentiu impotente. Era muito chato pra ele não ter o controle da situação... Se sentia como um menino sendo cuidado pela mãe.

-Pronto, acabei. Os outros ferimentos podem ser tratados com uma limpeza de chá morno dessa planta aqui. – ela lhe mostrou um ramo. – Deve ter muito cuidado com o curativo pra, quando o ferimento cicatrizar, não abrir... Acho que você deve passar uns dias sem fazer muitos movimentos nesse braço.

Ele abriu um meio sorriso.

-Sério? Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar de repouso?

-Você quem sabe, seu braço precisa disso se não quiser amputá-lo um dia. Onde conseguiu esse ferimento?

-O que você acha? – ele disse em tom zombeteiro.

-Ah, entendi... Coitado! Ossos do ofício de um aprendiz. – ela devolveu-lhe com ironia.

Ambos riram juntos.

Depois de um bom tempo eles ficaram em silêncio. Milo olhou pra seu braço enfaixado e pra Lane, por um canto do olho. Será que um dia saberia como agradecer aquela gentil garota? Ah, se a realidade deles não fosse tão adversa...

-Não sei o que dizer... Mas saiba que fiquei muito agradecido. Um dia, tenha certeza, lhe retribuirei. – disse ele sem jeito.

-Não precisa esperar "um dia" pra me agradecer. Pode fazer isso agora.

O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O que ela vai me pedir em troca?", pensou.

-Pode ser meu amigo... Só isso que eu quero. – a moça esboçou um sorriso.

-Só isso?

-Somente. Ah! E que não seja tão mal educado e frio quando eu chegar perto de você.

-Hahahaha, ok. Como se chama a minha amiga? – gracejou com seu meio sorriso.

-Lane.

-É seu nome mesmo?

-Um apelido. Meu nome é Helene, ninguém me chama por ele.

-Bonito nome. O meu é Milo, sou de Athenas.

-Já sabia seu nome e sei um pouco sobre você.

-Sério? Quem falou de mim a você?

-Ficará como segredo!

A amazona dava muitas gargalhadas. Naquele momento ela estava sendo atormentada pelo jovem. Ele dava muitas voltas ao redor dela perguntando como conseguiu informações sobre ele. Por mais que ela se virasse para desviar dele não conseguia escapar. Ele era muito rápido, sempre conseguia encara-la. E assim ficou nessa brincadeira até saírem da mata. Alguns passos adiante o grego parou com o joguete e se despediu dela. Não podiam ser visto juntos, sujaria a imagem de ambos... Poderiam pensar que era uma dessas aspirantes que entram em casos ilícitos, ele não queria isso pra a nova amiga.

-Até amanhã. Te vejo no vale de treino! – Sai correndo.

Lane acenou enquanto Milo olhava-a e seguia em direção a casa de Hiléia.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dois jovens estavam conversando encostados no que sobrou de um muro de antigas ruínas, muito distantes das pessoas e de suas vidas. O rapaz, com as mãos no rosto moreno de uma linda moça, roçou seus polegares na suave pele, acariciando-a. Houve troca de olhares, ora tristes, ora confusos. Ele retirou as mãos da face da jovem e virou-se... Ela o deteve.

-Não vá, por favor.

-Não vou ficar aqui... está me iludindo, você não quer nada comigo.

A moça ficou em silêncio. Não encontrou palavras que o motivassem a ficar. Existia um motivo, somente, mas não tinha forças pra dizer... Não seria correto, nem para com ela e tão pouco para com ele, apesar de este não ligar para tal precaução.  
Ainda em seus pensamentos, o jovem a abraçou, roçou os lábios em sua orelha.

-Não vai me dizer nada? –Sussurrou, quase inaudível.

Ela o apertou contra seu corpo. O que dizer?

-Eu... O desejo... Mas não posso...

-Por que não?

O rapaz se irritou e soltou a garota.

-Mal nos conhecemos... – Ela replicou – Não acha cedo demais para surgir algo entre nós?

Ele mostrou um sorriso cálido como quem compreende seus temores.

-Nunca é cedo pra se gostar de alguém Shade... A primeira vez que a vi sua imagem refletiu em mim... Não consigo te esquecer. – Ele a pegou pela mão – Me dê uma esperança... Leva-me aos céus.

A Tunisiana ficou confusa. Também sentia algo muito intenso pelo jovem... Desde que o vira se sentiu muito atraída, porém nunca manifestou visivelmente seu sentimento. Nem pra sua amiga Lane segredou, sabia que ela ficaria muito surpresa por já ter se interessado de maneira tão rápida pelo primeiro rapaz que vira e, com certeza, essa reação estaria acompanhada de reprimendas. Antes não achou necessário porque pensava que iria desencantar e esquece-lo literalmente. Só que, no dia seguinte, ao passar por ela, o grego a acompanhava com os olhos, mostrando um certo interesse. Horas depois, o encontrou em uma esquina de um vilarejo circunvizinho.  
Discretamente, a chamou e convidou pra dá uma volta, e durante o passeio, ele se abriu com a aspirante. Algo em Shade transbordou ao saber que ambos compartilhavam de igual coisa. Sem querer se expor tanto, contou que sentiu um pouco atraída pelo jovem. Desde então ambos marcaram locais pra se encontrarem. A tunisiana, por precaução, propôs a si mesma que ia somente dialogar, sem passar disso... Porém, a cada "conversa", se envolveu mais e mais na armadinha do coração. Agora, ela não conseguia mais sustentar esse propósito.

-Mas, você não entende... Não devíamos nos abrir pra esse sentimento desconhecido... Somos aspirantes, lutamos por ideais muito elevados... Não há espaço pra... o amor.

O grego ia falar, porém ela o interrompeu.

-E nem deve ter, sabe disso.

-Eu sei, todos nós somos educados pra amarmos nossos objetivos, nossa deusa, nossos semelhantes... E sufocarmos um sentimento tão lindo. Não se pode matar algo que já nasce conosco, todos os homens são predestinados a amarem e formarem suas famílias.

-Contudo isso nos foi negado. Não somos pessoas comuns, somos servidores de Athena. Temos deveres, não podemos fugir para nos unir ao "comum".

O jovem se entristeceu muito. Ao que parecia Shade estava determinada a seguir as regras.

-Então não há espaço para mim.

Ele saiu e deixou a Tunisiana só, que se encostou ao muro, agachando devagar até sentar no chão seco e pedregoso da ilha. Como foi difícil pra ela dizer tudo isso... Compreendia seu amado, mas infelizmente não podia seguir sua linha de raciocínio. Tinha uma armadura pra perseguir e o amor muitas vezes atrapalha.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lane e Hiléia conversavam divertidamente na sala. Contavam as experiências engraçadas que todo aprendiz passa no início de sua jornada. Depois das risadas, a dona da casa entrou em um assunto mais delicado. Alertou-a que os guerreiros locais são muito mulherengos, portanto não se iludisse com nenhum deles. A jovem agradeceu pelo conselho e cuidado. Desde que chegou a ilha, Hiléia foi como uma irmã mais velha.  
Com poucos minutos a porta se abriu e entra uma Shade muito desolada em direção ao quarto. Ambas perceberam, porém não se atreveram a perguntar nada. Depois do impacto ao ver o semblante da tunisiana, as duas vão para cozinha jantarem. Minutos mais tarde, Lane apareceu no quarto com a refeição da amiga.

-Shade, eu trouxe seu jantar, está com fome?

A morena agradeceu a gentileza e comeu um pouco. A grega percebeu que a companheira estava tão distante, como se estivesse vagando em algum lugar, perdida. Recolheu tudo e deu um beijo em sua testa.

-Durma bem, amanhã é outro dia pra nós. – Disse em tom terno e fecha a porta.

"Tem que ser" – Concluiu Shade – "principalmente pra mim".

-------------------------------------------------

Continua...

Bem, todos sabem que as amazonas não podem ter casos amorosos por que está na lei das mulheres mascaradas. Que desobedece está entrando em um "caso ilícito". xDD

Quero agradecer a todos que me estimularam na continuação da fic...na verdade nem sei quantos capítulos vão sair, se vai demorar...não sei. Ela sugere tantas folhas... Logo pq seu enredo é muito interessante e amplo.

E agradeço especialmente a Pandoralynn, minha fessora e beteader do meu cuore.

E quero desculpar de antemão alguma incoerência ou algo que simplesmente passou despercebido por mim. A fic quando betada não a examinei, só dei uns espaços entre as falas e tal...queria conferir uma informação que talvez gerasse um erro nesse capítulo, porém não pude por falta de tempo e vida estressante. Sei que uma escritora não pode ser assim mas mesmo assim agradeço a compreensão.

Valeu a todos!\o/


End file.
